Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito Re:page
by Eniasfausto
Summary: Akatsuki muchacho de 16 años ha decidido guardar su primera vez para Ann su prima que es muda, al dar las doce en su despertador una luz verde desaparece a Ann, y dividida en fragmentos, ahora Akatsuki junto ken y lilith buscan a Ann pero no es el unico.
1. Libro 0: Preludio a la lujuria

Re: Page.

_Queridos lectores hasta hora solo había hecho dos fic. Uno de code geass y otro de Kingdom Hearts, total después de haber checado un fic de esta serie_ _Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito y después de haber visto la serie y haber tenido que buscar acerca del juego a y el manga finalmente he decidido hacer un fic, en este fic, hablaremos acerca de un personaje que no será Hatsuki sino su amor platónico Akatsuki , en fin parte de la historia se basara en Akatsuki un muchacho que busca desesperadamente a su prima Ann (Hatsumi- Eve) a travez de distintos mundos junto Lilith, y Ken-chan la otra será la de Dealus que no es mas que el odio de Akatsuki años mas viejo que el muchacho, en fin , en el final deberá culminar con la unión de Hatsuki y Akatsuki para dar a luz a Hatsumi- eve, además que quede claro esta historia no solo contendrá lo visto en el anime asi que habrá unas partes medio hentai, pero no es para tanto, y se preguntaran porque les estoy narrando el final, eso es porque si les interesa la historia continúen leyéndola, y porfavor dejen reviews._


	2. Libro 1: La Biblioteca

Re: Page.

Libro 1: La Biblioteca

**-¿Qué sucede Ann?, deberías actuar un poco mas…Como decirlo sexy.-** La imagen del mobil mostraba a la chica de cabello rubio sonriendo a la cámara mientras posaba.-**Eso es Ann, ahora mira a la cámara de perfil ann. –** La grabación termina con la chica sonriendo de perfil y haciendo una V con sus dedos.

Los ojos azules del muchacho con cabello castaño se perdían entre el destello de imágenes, todo estaba en obscuridad, el muchacho no sabia si iba a perderse en otra fantasia o si finalmente iba a actuar, ahora recuerda que su tia lo invito a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con su prima Ann, había cierta conexión entre ellos , esa noche su tia tubo que salir por el trabajo y no volveria en unos días , asi que no habría nadie en la casa mas que ellos dos, los mechones de cabello cubrian la frente de Akatsuki , se cree enfermo por pensar cosas tan horribles con Ann, pero en ese momento ya no le importa nada, sabe como se siente con respecto a Ann, ya no le teme al castigo. Se levanta de la cama, y camina despacio por el pasillo del segundo piso la alfombra que se siente suave sobre sus calcetas azules, traga un poco de saliva antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Ann. Mira sobre el buro de Ann un pequeño abrecartas con una luna en la empuñadura, Akatsuki lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsillo, comienza a darse cuenta que si las cosas fallan tendrá que matarla, los ojos de Akatsuki se han convertido en los de un violador, lentamente le retira los cobertores a la chica, hasta que se logra ver el camisón de lino de color blanco brillante de Ann, su busto resalta, y el corazón del muchacho se acelera, le retira poco a poco los cabellos rubios de la frente, primero la besara, es la forma correcta de hacerlo, piensa el, o almenos para que Ann sepa que Akatsuki abuso de ella por su amor enfermiso y no por el deseo de estar en celo tal inmundo perro.

El despertador marca las 12 de la noche.

-Akatsuki…- suena la voz de Ann.

-¡Imposible!- grita Akatsuki - ¡Ann tu habalaste!

El resplandor verde ha comenzado a rodear el cuerpo de Ann, de pronto entre tantos destellos la luz da como resultado la explosión de Ann, el abre cartas se ha convertido en una Katana comienza a sospechar de la verdadera naturaleza de Ann, pero no sabe que decir que hacer mira la habitación, sus ojos se posan sobre la foto de los dos chicos Ann deveria estar abrazando a Akatsuki en la foto pero no hay nadie como si nunca fuese tomado esa foto un rechoncho pollo ha entrado volando por la ventana, tiene un chacra en la frente y unos ojos muy rasgados, Akatsuki se sorprende.

-Me lleva… se ha ido- dice el pollo- bueno supongo que buscar a Eve en este mundo será inútil.

Akatsuki toma la Katana y la empuña contra la rechoncha bola de grasa flotante

-No es posible , no de nuevo- grita el pollo- Oye dejame.

-No hasta que respondas mis preguntas.- dice Akatsuki- ¡Que le sucedió a Ann, porque es como si ya no existiera.

-No te lo dire.- Akatsuki empuña el arma contra el rechoncho pollo hasta que finalmente del miedo decide hablar.

-Muy bien te lo dire pero no me hagas daño, En primera no se llama Ann si no Eve y ella es la guardiana de los mundos .

-Mundos, dejate de estupideces recuerda quien es quien te esta preguntando.

-Si vienes conmigo todo se explicara, lo que sucede es que Eve se fue de este mundo y se fue a otro como si todo fuese una especie de juego.

-Eso no me importa llevame con Ann.

-Vale vale, pero suéltame. Sucede cada vez que Eve cumple 16 años en cada mundo se tiene que ir a otro.- dice el pollo- sígueme y talvez puedas encontrarla si vienes conmigo.

La profundidad del túnel del metro se cierne sobre el muchacho y el pollo volador, como si estuvieran entrando al vientre de la bestia, una vibración calida se siente sobre Akatsuki como si ese túnel fuese la boca de algo grande.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Ken- dice el pollo volador

-Akatsuki- dice el muchacho.

Los dos entran al túnel, caminan a ciegas durante unos minutos, hasta que una luz verde los arrastra hasta el otro lado ya no están en el túnel, sino en un pasillo de una biblioteca, con miles de libros, mira el techo es grande y los cristales en el techo proporcionan la luz como las luces de neon del colegio de Akatsuki .

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta el chico.

-Estamos en la biblioteca.- responde el pollo

-¿Biblioteca?, y es asi de grande ¿porque?

-Porque cada uno de esos libros es como un mundo.

-Eh, no lo entiendo como que cada uno es un mundo.- dice el muchacho

-Mas bien como dimensiones paralelas y realidades alternas- dice Ken-chan. Hay que buscar a Lilith- nee san si quieres encontrar a Ann, ella es la única con el poder del sombrero para poder viajar atravez de los mundos.

-¿Lilith?- pregunta Akatsuki.

-Exacto, Lilith es la encargada de la biblioteca mientras Eve esta en los mundos.

Entonces visualiza Akatsuki a una hermosa chica con un gran sombrero con un ojo caminar por el mismo pasillo que el.

-¡Yami Yama!-Grita la chica abalanzándose sobre el pobre chico que no ha podido defenderse ni siquiera levantar la mirada, su cara esta sobre puesta sobre algo blanco y blando suave y con un agradable aroma, Akatsuki sospecha que puede ser pero necesita confirmarlo asi que lo palpa con las yemas de los dedos. La chica dispara un gemido- AH, que rápido eres pero si quieres hacerlo ahora, entonces supongo que no hay remedio. Comienza a frotar su cuerpo con el del muchacho.

-Oye suéltame , no puedo respirar- Akatsuki mueve los brazos como loco, toma a la chica de los brazos y la tira y se coloca sobre ella- Esta bien si quieres hacerlo asi, esta bien para mi, lo no lo hagas tan fuerte.- dice la chica cerrando los ojos sonrrojada.

-Tonta, ni siquiera te conozco, solo quiero que me dejes en paz- farfulla Akatsuki.- Porque quisiera hacerlo con alguien desconocido.

-Pero Yamiyama-sama, me prometiste que cuando volvieras lo haríamos. Tu lo prometiste- La chica hace un lloriqueo.

-Oye ni idea de quien sea Yamiyama, mi nombre es Akatsuki Reed.

-Yamiyama es mi alma gemela, me dijo que cuando volviera lo haría con Lilith, y tú tienes cierto parecido con él.

- Como sea busco a una chica de cabello rubio, responde al nombre de Ann- dice Akatsuki.

-Dejame ver, es una chica como de esta estatura- pone la chica su mano a la altura de su hombro – con el cabello así- se retira el fleco de su cabeza- y que te mira así- y baja la mirada.

-Si, la conoces.

-Es Eve, no tu también la estas buscando.

-No se quien es Eve pero yo la conozco con el nombre de Ann

-Aja, y Hatsuki con el nombre de Hatsumi.

-¿Quién?

-No importa, dime Akatsuki-kun ella lo es todo para ti y te desharás de cualquiera que trate de arrebatártela.

-Si básicamente eso es lo que planeo.- responde hipócritamente este Akatsuki

-Eso me hace enojar mucho porque todas las pesonas que vienen a la biblioteca siempre deciden buscar a eve, que tiene ella que yo no tenga.

-Bueno para empezar, ella no es histérica ni ninfómana como tu….- dice Akatsuki.

-¡Callate!- grita la chica dando un golpe a Akatsuki en la cara que lo hace estrellarse contra la estantería, un libro cae y se abre sobre la cabeza de Akatsuki, un portal se abre Akatsuki es absorbido a ese mundo ahh un grito ensordecedor del joven hasta tocar la tierra , y sentir el césped húmedo bajo sus pies.

-Ara,- exclama la chica- donde esta Akatsuki-kun – Ay no, quedo atrapado en uno de esos mundos, ahora si me va a odiar. ¡Ken-chan!

El pollo volador llega de prisa hacia la chica del sombrero.

-Lilith-nee chan , que gusto verte, de casualidad no has visto a un muchacho con una espada por aquí.

-SI, y cayo en ese libro.

-¿Cayo?, no será mas bien que tu lo empujaste a ese mundo.

-Callate y ve a buscarlo, yo me reuniré contigo una vez que lo hayas encontrado, necesito un par de cosas.

-No porque yo, tu fuiste quien lo arrojo a ese mundo deves ser tu quien lo rescate.

Lilith toma a Ken chan y lo arroja contra las paginas el libro- y no regreses hasta que lo encuentres.

_Asi es como comienza la historia de Akatsuki, un chico que por lujuria decidió aventurarse mas de lo que devia y quedo atrapado en un mundo que no conoce_

_Preview _

_Cora, Nataniel, Alice y Uncas que demonios es esto y porque yo estoy ligado en esto, porque devo ser yo que busque en este gran bosque a ese chico, y quien demonios es ese hombre Mawa y que quiere con Akatsuki y los otros._

_**Próximo: Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito Re:pag ( Cora el placer del bosque)**_


End file.
